The present invention relates generally to current sensing devices for electrical systems, and more particularly to alternating current fault indicators for use within closed housings such as are utilized to enclose pad-mounted components in an underground power distribution system.
Various types of self-powered fault indicators have been constructed for detecting electrical faults in power distribution systems, including clamp-on type fault indicators, which clamp directly over cables in the systems and derive their operating power by inductive coupling to the monitored conductor, and test point type fault indicators, which are mounted over test points on cables or associated connectors of the systems and derive their operating power by capacitively coupling to the monitored conductor. Such fault indicators may be either of the manually reset type, wherein it is necessary that the inductors be physically reset, or of the self-resetting type, wherein the indicators are reset upon restoration of line current. Examples of such fault indicators are found in products manufactured by E. O. Schweitzer Manufacturing Co. of Mundelein, Ill., and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,676,740, 3,906,477, 4,063,171, 4,234,847, 4,375,617, 4,438,403, 4,456,873, 4,458,198, 4,495,489, and 5,677,678.
Detection of fault currents in fault indicators is typically accomplished by means of a magnetic reed switch in close proximity to the conductor being monitored. Upon occurrence of a fault current, an abnormally high magnetic field is induced around the conductor. As a result, the contacts of the magnetic reed switch close and actuate trip or fault circuitry which magnetizes an internal pole piece to position a target indicator, which is visible from the exterior of the indicator, to a trip or fault indicating position.
In certain applications, such as where the fault indicator is installed in a dark or inaccessible location, it would be beneficial if the indication of a fault were accomplished by means of a light source. More specifically, when the circuit monitoring module of the fault indicator is located in an inacessible location, such as within an equipment or system component enclosure, it would be beneficial if the fault indication were accomplished by means of a light source within easy view and preferably viewable from ouside the enclosure. Under such circumstances, fault indication is easy, particularly when dark. Repair crews can then more easily find the location of the fault.
Because of the compact construction and limited power available in self-powered fault indicators, it is preferable that the light indication be provided with the minimal additional circuitry and structure within the fault indicator which would provide reliable and extended operation following an occurrence of a fault.
With the increased use of underground electrical distribution systems using primary and secondary feeder cables which are directly buried in the ground and brought to the surface only for connection to pad-mounted distribution transformers or other system components, the need has arisen for fault indicators suitable for mounting within the above-ground metal enclosures tyically utilized to house and protect such components. Preferably, such fault indicators should be sufficiently compact so as to not interfere with other components in the enclosures. Further, such indicators would preferably indicate the occurrence of a fault current in a manner permitting a lineman to view the circuit status without having to open the enclosure. Additionally, such indicators, which would typically require use of a lithium battery or similar energy source, would preferably include means for testing whether the battery has sufficient energy to illuminate the connected light source.
The present invention is directed to a novel fault indicator which meets the above requirements by utilizing a magnetic winding, such as the actuator winding of the electromechanical indicator flag assembly typically utilized in fault indicators, in conjunction with a magnetic circuit which, upon occurrence of a fault, connects an internal battery to a light source mounted to an equipment enclosure and viewable external thereof. The present invention is further directed to a fault indicator for detection of faults within an equipment enclosure, such as the type used to house pad-mounted transformers and other system components in an electrical distribution system, wherein fault indications are provided at a light indicator viewable external of the enclosure, thereby obviating the need for visual contact with the interior of the enclosure. Additionally, the present invention is directed to a fault indicator of the type described above wherein the fault indicator includes means for testing whether the energy level of the energy source is sufficient to illuminate the connected light source.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fault indicator for use in conjunction with enclosed pad-mounted power distribution system components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fault indicator having a light indication of fault occurrence.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact and economical fault indicator which provides an indication of circuit status at a light indicator located remote from the circuit monitoring module of the fault indicator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fault indicator wherein a light indication is provided utilizing a remote fault indicator light module in conjunction with an internal battery.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fault indicator utilizing a remote fault indicator light module in conjunction with an internal battery wherein the fault indicator includes means for testing whether the energy level of the internal battery is sufficient to illuminate the light source contained within the remote fault indicator light module.